


just ask

by evak1isak



Series: Isak, Even and Jonas [1]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: (?), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexuality, Biting, Bottom Even Bech Næsheim, Bottom Isak Valtersen, Boys Kissing, Condoms, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Male Friendship, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Size Kink, Spitroasting, Switching, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Even Bech Næsheim, Top Isak Valtersen, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 16:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18760030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evak1isak/pseuds/evak1isak
Summary: Jonas enters Isak's bedroom during a very intimate moment with Even. Isak later tells him that he just has to ask.AKA Isak, Jonas and Even do a threesome.





	just ask

**Author's Note:**

> I had been writing this for a while, but it's finally here! I have a series coming soon, different to other fics I've published before.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this!

Jonas groaned when he felt his head ache. He knew this would happen when yesterday, at a party, he did a bet with Magnus to see who could drink more shots in a minute. He won, of course. But now he was wasted as fuck, on his bed, past twelve. He massaged his temples before standing up, which made him feel all wobbly. He needed to drink some water and an aspirin.

 

He rummaged through one of the drawers of their kitchen, where Isak and him kept some medicine. “Fuck,” he muttered. Isak would probably have taken them. “Isak!” He said as he walked down the corridor, opening the door to the bedroom.

 

He stopped in his tracks, realising that he had interrupted a _very_ private moment. Isak was with Even, both of them asleep, at peace, and there was _nothing_ covering them. The only thing between his eyes and Even’s private bits was Isak’s butt, although Jonas could see Isak’s dick peeking between his thighs.

 

He stood there, observing, not really understanding why. It was a beautiful image, to be honest. Isak had his head on Even’s chest, who had placed his arms around Isak’s waist, bringing him closer to him. If Jonas were good at painting, which he wasn’t, he’d probably paint his friends, it almost looked like a gay version of a Renaissance painting or some shit. His two friends deserved to be hanging at The Louvre.

 

Isak moved a bit in his sleep, mumbling something, and Even, unconsciously, held him tighter and kissed him on his hair. Isak sighed, mouth half open, placing one of his legs between Even’s, and now Jonas could see a bit of Even’s blond pubic hair. Jonas smiled at the intimacy, this is certainly what Isak deserved. Someone who loved him.

 

He felt something grow inside his sweatpants, so he decided it was time to leave. Also, he needed to find those damn aspirins. Was he into guys? No, but everyone would find the picture he had in front of him arousing, and his body had a natural response. He closed the door behind him, which creaked, and went to put on the first T-shirt he could find in his messy bedroom before going to the chemist’s.

 

***

 

“Good morning,” he said as he entered the kitchen with a plastic bag, taking off his earphones. He left the bag on the counter and interrupted a kiss between Isak and Even, who were cooking breakfast.

 

“What’s that?” Isak asked, still in Even’s embrace, his hands on his biceps as he stared at the bag.

 

“We ran out of aspirins,” Jonas replied as he filled a glass with water.

 

“I had some in my bedroom,” Isak said, “You should’ve woken me up.”

 

Jonas looked at the two boys. Hadn’t they noticed that he had entered the bedroom, that he had seen them _naked_ after what looked like a _passionate_ love making session they had when they came back from the party?

 

“Didn’t want to bother you,” he said before taking the aspirin.

 

“We were too drunk to have realised anyways,” Even added, using a spatula to move the scrambled eggs around.

 

“Next time I will.”

 

“Anyways, I better get going,” Even said, placing the eggs on a plate. “I have a family gathering today, we’re having lunch together,” he explained when he saw the confusion on Jonas’ face.

 

He gave Isak a chaste homely kiss before he put his denim jacket over his shoulder, saying goodbye to the two boys. Silence reigned in the room. The only sound audible were the forks against the plate as Isak and Jonas ate the scrambled eggs.

 

“So… did you like it?” Isak asked with a smug smile on his face.

 

“You know that I think that Even’s scrambled eggs are the best.”

 

Isak snorted, “I’m not talking about that.”

 

Jonas let his fork fall on the table, “You were _awake_?”

 

Isak smiled and shrugged, giggling when he saw Jonas mouth hanging wide open, “I heard the door open, but no steps, and after five minutes or so the door closed again.” Isak rose his eyebrows, his friend with his mouth still completely open in front of him. “Didn’t know you were into voyeurism.”

 

“Oh, fuck off! I was looking for aspirins, I didn’t know you two would be naked and completely uncovered, if not I wouldn’t have entered the bedroom, I promise, you–”

 

“Jonas, stop blabbering. It’s fine, really. I don’t mind, Even doesn’t mind either. If you want to, just ask.”

 

It was now Jonas’ turn to rise his bushy eyebrows, shocked. “Are you…?”

 

Isak gave him an innocent look. “We’ve talked about it. Again, just ask.” He then winked at him, and Jonas couldn’t believe that he was having this conversation with his _best friend_ and now flatmate. 

 

“Fuck off,” Jonas said, but Isak laughed.

 

***

Jonas didn’t want to think about Isak’s proposal, but somehow he couldn’t get the idea out of his head. A _threesome_ with Isak and Even. A threesome with Evak, as Magnus called them. Not only was it a threesome with his best friend and his boyfriend, but it was a threesome with two _boys_.

 

He thought about it while he tried to fall asleep, when he was at the tram, or when he was at the shower, in which case, he’d jack off until he came, the image of himself completely naked between Isak and Even, kissing, bringing him to orgasm.

 

The thing is, he had never thought about boys _that way_ , not until he saw the two boys in Isak’s bed. He couldn’t deny that both Isak and Even were hot. Nobody could deny that, unless you were blind. But Jonas wasn’t blind, and he could admire their beauty; he wasn’t one of those straight guys who pretended not to appreciate male beauty because they were straight.

 

But now he could only think about Isak and Even together, naked, and sometimes he was there too. It was a nice contrast, his olive skin against their creamy bodies. He’d love to do it, it wouldn’t kill his heterosexuality; he was just experimenting and learning about new stuff. Yet what scared him the most was Isak. You don’t have the same friendship with someone you had sex with. He had learnt that from Eva. They were friends now, but had been lovers once, and you are not friends with someone you’ve seen orgasm the same way you do with other people. And Jonas didn’t want to destroy the strong friendship he had with Isak; they’d been friends since they were kids, and he didn’t want to fuck it up just for a threesome that he wasn’t even sure he’d enjoy, considering that there were no girls involved.

 

A few weeks after entering Isak’s bedroom, he came home from uni to find Isak under a blanket while watching something on his laptop. “Hey,” the blond boy said, not looking up from the screen.

 

“Hei,” Jonas replied, leaving his bag by the main door; he’d take it to his bedroom later. “Uh, can we talk?”

 

Isak finally looked up and closed the laptop as Jonas sat on the sofa next to him. “If this is all about the bathroom, I’m sorry and I’ll clean it today, no worries.”

 

Jonas chuckled, “No, it’s not that. It’s okay.” Jonas had noticed that Isak hadn’t cleaned the bathroom on Sunday, their cleaning day, but he knew that Even had had an episode and Isak would be there with him. Even’s mental health was way more important than a bathroom.

 

Isak frowned, “What is it, then?”

 

Jonas looked down, fidgeting with his fingers, “Uh… remember, remember your proposal?”

 

Isak’s eyes went wide, “You wanna do it?”

 

Jonas sighed, finally looking at his friend, although then he led his gaze somewhere else, “I don’t know, man. I’d love to try, but I don’t want to fuck up our friendship.”

 

Isak was looking at him in silence. “Jonas, I wouldn’t ask you if I thought it would ruin our friendship. I’m completely fine with it, and so is Even, as long as you’re okay with it.”

 

“I’ve never… you know.”

 

“It’s okay. I hadn’t done anything with boys either before I met Even. Trust me, he’s very caring when it comes to inexperienced guys.”

 

“Wait, so you’ve already had threesomes?” Jonas couldn’t believe that his best friend, who looked like an angel, was so _naughty_.

 

Isak chuckled, “No, we haven’t. We didn’t want to do it with someone we don’t know.”

 

“And you thought about… me?” He ended the sentence in a high-pitched voice.

 

Isak shrugged. “Yeah, we talked about it. We don’t know that many gay or bi guys, and _of course_ I wasn’t going to bring Eskild into this. We mostly know straight guys, and you look like the kind of straight guy who would be willing to try.”

 

“Feels nice,” Jonas said, “Knowing that you two talk about me in that… way.”

 

Isak snorted, “Don’t be so full of yourself. I’ll talk to Even, once he feels better, he’ll be happy to hear this.”

 

***

 

It wasn’t until two weekends later than Jonas got a text from Isak, asking him if he was free on Saturday night, to which he replied that, yes, he was. So they arranged everything. Even would come over at eight, and that Saturday morning Jonas already was a wreck of nerves.

 

He got a text from Even, saying that he should shower and get comfy. _Don’t be nervous_ , _this is all about having fun_ he had written. _Also, you can say “no” anytime_. Ugh, he now understood why Isak loved the older boy so much.

 

So Jonas did as he was told, and that afternoon he bought some candles and prepared a bath for himself. He held his breath underwater, trying not to think. He liked it, underwater there was only silence and one could forget what was going on outside. He then stayed inside their bath for a few hours, feeling the sweat running down his face, dimly illuminated by the candles.

 

After getting out and drying his hair, he went to his bedroom for a T-shirt and some sweatpants. He was inside his bedroom when he heard Even entering the flat Jonas shared with Isak. He went to the living room to greet him and Even hugged him with a wide smile.

 

“Excited?” The older boy asked, hands on his hips, Isak standing next to him.

 

“More nervous than excited, but yeah.” Jonas gave him a shy smile.

 

Even patted him on his shoulder, “Nothing to worry about. Come on, Isak has prepared the bedroom.”

 

Jonas and Isak stayed behind as Even went to the bedroom, and Isak stretched his arm, offering his hand to Jonas and tilting his head in the direction to his room. Jonas smiled at him, and the two friends entered the room. Jonas could see that Isak had, indeed, prepared it for the night. There was lube and some condoms on the nightstand, and Isak had bothered to change the sheets. He knew that he didn’t do it that often, so probably Even had told him something about it. There were also some candles by the windowsill and a bottle of water by the bed.

 

“So, Jonas,” Even said, taking off his jacket and leaving it on a chair. “Have you ever kissed a boy?”

 

Jonas shook his head slowly, “Uh-huh. But I would like to try.”

 

Even grinned, “Cool! You get to choose. Trust me, we won’t get offended if you choose the other one. This is all about _you_ being comfortable.”

 

Jonas bit his lip. Should he kiss Even, or Isak? Isak was his friend, but perhaps starting with him could be a bit too much. And Even had really nice lips, but to be honest he’d rather have his best friend being the first boy he kissed. “I think I choose Isak.”

 

“I told you he’d choose me,” Isak said, looking at his boyfriend and approaching his friend. He placed his arms around Jonas’ neck, bringing him closer as Even stared at them, sitting on the chair where he had left his jacket. “This is like kissing a girl, so don’t worry.”

 

Jonas gulped and took the initiative, sealing his lips with Isak’s, who was taken by surprise. With his hand on Isak’s chin, Jonas took control of the kiss. It was weird, standing by the bed kissing your best (male) friend while his boyfriend watched, but it didn’t feel wrong. And then, he entered Isak’s mouth with his tongue, which battled against Isak’s for dominance. Jonas won in the end, although he wasn’t sure whether Isak had surrendered so that Jonas would be more comfortable. And _fuck_ , Isak was so wrong. Kissing guys wasn’t like kissing girls. It wasn’t better or worse, it just felt different. Isak moaned in the kiss, and Jonas felt himself going hard as he buried his fingers in Isak’s golden locks so that the boy wouldn’t break the kiss, biting his lower lip. He noticed that he was on his tiptoes. He moved a bit, trying to get more comfortable, and noticed that their crotches were touching now. 

 

“Wow, someone really liked that kiss,” Isak said after pulling apart in order to breathe.

 

“Sorry,” Jonas said with a blush on his cheeks, looking down.

 

“There’s nothing to be sorry for,” Isak reassured him.

 

“You two look so good together,” Even said from the chair, standing up. “But I want to try too.”

 

Jonas laughed and stretched his neck to kiss Even, who had his hand on Jonas’ neck. Isak was now looking at them, and he had removed his T-shirt. Even’s lips tasted even better than they looked, Jonas thought. They were so plump and fluffy that it felt like kissing the clouds, and his velvety tongue did things inside Jonas’ mouth that the brunette boy thought were impossible to do. Even broke the kiss, and placed soft ones on Jonas’ jaw, running down his neck.

 

“I want kisses too,” Isak said from the bed, where he was looking at the scene while leaning on his elbows.

 

Even laughed against Jonas’ neck, before answering. “Don’t be rude to our guest,” he said against the tender skin of the neck.

 

“It’s fine,” Jonas quickly added, “I like seeing you two make out.”

 

Even looked at him from his position, eyebrows almost hiding in his hair. “Really?”

 

Jonas was too gone already. “Yeah,” he shrugged, “You two look hot.”

 

Even incorporated, “Okay.” He then stood between Isak’s legs, and pushed slightly on the boy’s chest so that he’d be against the mattress. Jonas took the chance to take his shoes and socks off, sitting next to them on the bed. Even was now on top of his boyfriend, kissing him as he sprawled Isak’s golden locks on the sheets. Isak, on the other hand, moved his legs until he had them wrapped around his lover’s hips, and also removed Even’s T-shirt, throwing it to the floor. It almost seemed like they had forgotten that Jonas was there, looking, too busy kissing each other hungrily.

 

“We haven’t forgotten about you,” Even said between one of the kisses, almost as if he’d read Jonas’ mind.

 

Even then stood, leaving a moaning Isak on the bed, and removed his jeans. He then did the same with Isak’s, pulling as they caught at his ankles. When he saw that Jonas was now standing, he rose his eyebrows, and Jonas understood the message: he quickly removed his T-shirt and then took off his sweatpants, standing in the middle of the room in his underwear.

 

“Holy shit,” Even said, observing the bulge inside Jonas’ boxers.

 

“What?” Jonas asked.

 

“You’re big,” Even said as Isak ran his nose across his jaw, trying to get his attention.

 

Jonas felt himself blush, “Takk, I guess,” and he laughed.

 

“Come here with us,” Even said softly, tilting his head towards the bed.

 

Jonas walked until he was standing next to them, and Even took the chance and grabbed Jonas’ nape, making their lips collide. Isak, who was still on the bed, ran his hand down his torso until he buried it inside his underwear, bumping his dick. He was between his lover and his best friend, observing them from underneath. The view of his (hot) best friend kissing his (hot) boyfriend was beautiful, the candlelight reflecting on their skin. Even had his free hand around Jonas’ waist, whom he had brought closer until their crotches were touching.

 

“Feels so good,” Jonas said against Even’s lips.

 

“Hmmm, just wait,” Even replied before attacking the brunette’s neck. Jonas, with his eyelids half-closed, looked at Isak, who was in bed staring at them. Isak looked at him and smiled, his hand still playing with his dick. Isak finally took his underwear off, throwing it to the floor without caring where it landed. Jonas’ eyes widened when he saw his friend’s hard dick, red and already leaking precum. Now everything felt more real. He was about to have sex with his best friend and his boyfriend, and he couldn’t wait for it.

 

“Shall I blow you, Ev?” Isak asked his boyfriend. _Ev_ , Jonas thought. He’d never heard Isak use the nickname, which meant that it was too personal, something they only used when they were on their own. And Isak felt so comfortable around Jonas when they were about to have sex that he had used it in front of him.

 

Even stopped kissing Jonas’ neck, giving his boyfriend a wide smile. “Of course, baby.” He looked back at Jonas. “Do you like blowjobs, Jonas?” The brunette boy nodded. “Yeah?” Even said, raising his eyebrows and running his fingers up and down Jonas’ torso and ribs. Despite the warmth in the room, Even felt the goosebumps on Jonas’ skin. “Do you know the difference between a girl and a boy giving you a blowjob?” Even asked, and noticed that Jonas’ underwear was now even more tented.

 

“Why don’t you look first, and then decide if you want to try?” The older boy asked, kneeling on the floor between Isak’s legs, not breaking eye contact with Jonas, who was looking between Even’s mouth and Isak’s dick.

 

“Okay”, he whispered, and laid next to Isak, who took the chance to kiss his friend, then going down and kissing his nipple. Jonas felt it harden, and he arched his back, trying to get more friction.

 

Even, meanwhile, was kissing the kender skin of Isak’s inner thighs, slowly moving further up, leaving some bites until his lips were touching Isak’s hard dick. He ran his tongue upwards, and Isak shivered and moaned against Jonas’ chest. The brunette boy looked down at Even, who was still kneeling on the floor, and Even just smiled back at him before engulfing his boyfriend, feeling the tip of Isak’s dick on the back of his throat.

 

Isak arched his back and Jonas took the chance to kiss him again. He could hear Even’s mouth bobbing up and down, and, somehow, that made him feel even more aroused than he already was. Isak was now breathing hard against his lips, having broken the kiss and too gone to concentrate. Even certainly knew how Isak liked his blowjobs. Even, who was holding Isak’s hips, while his boyfriend moved his legs erratically, not knowing whether to close them to stop the pleasure or opening them wider for his boyfriend to keep blowing him.

 

Isak looked so good now, Jonas thought, staring at his friend, with his reddened neck and cheeks and his golden locks all over the place. From time to time he’d roll his eyes, and the knuckles on his hands were now white from gripping the sheets.

 

“Baby, either you stop or I’ll come now,” Isak managed to say between sobs. Jonas was running his fingers up and down his arm.

 

Even obliged and left a trail of kisses on Isak’s torso before kissing him on his lips. He then smiled at his lover, “I love you,” he whispered, before looking at Jonas, who was lying next to Isak, hand over his own chest. “He’s so sensitive, Jonas. I’ve had him coming from just eating him out.” Jonas felt his dick harden even more, he felt like it’d explode, when he pictured Even licking Isak’s _asshole_. Isak noticed, and pulled from the underwear. 

 

“Take that off,” he said, “I wanna blow you two as well.” Jonas did as he was told, and lifted his hips to remove his boxers, which landed on the floor. He then noticed that the two boys were looking at him. Even had his head on his boyfriend’s chest, hair completely dishevelled and his eyes about to pop out. Meanwhile,  Isak, leaning on his elbows, had his mouth wide open.

 

“What?” He asked.

 

Isak led his glance from Jonas’ dick to his eyes. “How could Eva fit that?”

 

Jonas laughed, “Dude, don’t bring _her_ up right now. And it’s not that big.”

 

It was Even who replied. “But it’s _thick_ ,” he said from Isak’s chest as the younger boy caressed his back. “You suck that and your jaws will be sore for a week.” He laughed, “But there’s nothing wrong with it, it’s perfect.” He said when he saw that Jonas was feeling self-conscious. 

 

Jonas gave him a shy smile. “You’re gorgeous, Jonas,” Even said, “Don’t you ever feel awkward around us.”

 

Isak pulled Even off his body. “Okay, enough corny stuff.” He clapped his hands in the air, as if hurrying the other two boys. “Get comfy so that I can blow you both.”

 

Jonas laughed before, on his knees, he approached the headboard and sat there, back against the pillow, and Even followed suit. He held Jonas from his chin and kissed him on the temple before getting in a position he liked.

 

Isak crawled on his belly until he had them in front, legs completely spread out. He touched his chin with his index finger several times. “Hmmm, which one should I suck first?” Jonas was jacking Even off. He hadn’t even noticed that he was doing it, until Even groaned next to him.

 

“Don’t be a tease,” Jonas said with an evil smile in his face.

 

Isak smiled at him back, raising his eyebrows. “Should I start with you?” He crept until he was between his friend’s legs, holding the dick from the base with one of his hands. He placed his lips around the tip, slowly. Jonas was about to remove the hand on Even’s dick. He wanted to bury his fingers on Isak’s golden mane of hair, but Even gripped him from his wrist. “You keep that there,” he said. “Use your other hand.” Even placed then one of his (super long) legs over Jonas’ and got closer, until their skins were touching each other. As Jonas had imagined, it was a nice contrast. The skin on his legs was darker, despite not having been exposed to the sun during the winter months, and Even’s was milkier, like vanilla, and covered with blond hairs, while Jonas’, who had more, were black.

 

Isak swallowed him slowly, and when he felt himself gag stopped, taking the cock out of his mouth to breath it. “Take your time,” Jonas said. “I’m sure it’ll be worth it.”

 

Isak looked at him, a tear forming on his left eye. He removed it with the back of his hand and smiled at his friend, before trying again. This time he got further down, and his nose was almost buried in Jonas’ black sweaty pubic hairs. With the hand that wasn’t wanking Even, Jonas helped his friend, who was now swirling his tongue around his dick as he tried to get it in deeper. He buried his fingers in Isak’s soft hair, pushing a bit more although he wasn’t sure if he should.

 

“He likes it, don’t worry,” Even said, placing his head against Jonas shoulder as the brunette boy lazily jacked him off. He placed a small kiss on Jonas’ salty skin.

 

Isak finally swallowed him completely, and then pulled it out, gasping for air. “That was amazing,” Jonas said, and his best friend gave him a smug smile. He then ran his tongue up and down, and Jonas turned his head to kiss Even while Isak sucked with his dick as if it were a lollipop. Even placed his hand on Jonas’ jaw, keeping him in place as he deepened the kiss, Jonas moaning against his mouth. Isak, meanwhile, was running his fingers up and down Jonas’ strong thighs, slightly ghosting over Jonas’ inner thighs. Isak knew that Jonas was ticklish, and the feeling of those fingers caressing his skin and Isak’s velvety tongue doing things to his dick that he had never imagined while he kissed Even was driving him mad.

 

He didn’t know how much time they stayed like that, but he was sure that Isak had been playing with his cock for more than ten minutes, and Even had only broken the kiss to breathe and leave purple marks on his collarbones and neck.  Jonas tightened his fingers in Isak’s hair. His thighs were quivering and he can feel his toes curl. He’s going to come soon, like a horny unexperienced teeanger, if Isak doesn’t stop swirling his tongue along the vein on his dick.

 

“I wanna suck you too,” Even said against the skin of his neck, and then kneeled on the bed to move to where Isak was lying between Jonas’ legs. He felt like thanking God, because if Even hadn’t interrupted the blowjob Isak was giving him, he’d have probably come down Isak’s throat.

 

“I’m not done,” Isak said with his eyebrows furrowed at his boyfriend, almost bothered.

 

Isak was about to put the dick inside his mouth, but Even was faster and kissed him on his lips, lengthening the kiss. “We can share, baby.”

 

And, _God_ , it made Jonas even hornier to hear them talking like that about him. Isak seemed to doubt at first, his finger still curled around the base of his best friend’s dick, until he shrugged. “Okay,” he whispered.

 

“Fuck, it’s so big,” Even commented as he got more comfortable. Isak was still holding it for him, and Even got to work. Jonas rose his hips when he felt the heat of Even’s mouth around his sex, but the blond boy was faster and pushed from his hip bones against the mattress. Isak was playing with his balls, observing how his boyfriend was bobbing his head up and down. It didn’t take Even long to swallow him completely, it was clear that he had had more dicks between his pouty lips apart from Isak’s, while the younger boy had only practice with Even, who, although was well endowed, wasn’t as big as Jonas.

 

Jonas noticed that the techniques of the two boys were different. They were also different from Eva’s. Even didn’t swirl his tongue as much as Isak, but used more saliva and preferred to move his head faster, while Isak just sucked and built it up to the moment. Jonas liked both ways, his hands hurt from clenching the sheets underneath, so he decided to put his arms over his head, against the headboard, to give his knuckles a rest.

 

“I wanna kiss you,” Isak said, standing on the bed and then sitting on Jonas lap, which meant that Even was running his nose right by Isak’s crack everytime he ran his head up and down.

 

Jonas laughed and titled his head, “Of course you can kiss me.” Isak leaned down and placed a soft kiss against Jonas’ lips, laughing, and then ran down Jonas’ neck until he had his nose buried in Jonas bushy armpit.

 

“You’re into that?” Jonas asked, raising his eyebrows to no one.

 

“Hmm,” Isak said against the black sweaty hairs, inhaling the scent, and then placed a kiss in the area.

 

“Fuck,” Jonas said, and then Isak got off his lap in order to lick his navel. Jonas felt like it was a torture. The two boys were licking two different parts of his body (and, by the way, he didn’t know that his navel was so sensitive), and everything he could see was two blond heads torturing him next to each other.

 

Isak then proceeded to lay next to his boyfriend, and licked the dick in front of him, sharing with Even, who was now focusing on the other side. Jonas moaned; he could feel his breath getting faster, and his chest was all flushed now. “You look so fucking good,” he said when the couple looked at him, still swirling his tongues around Jonas’ dick without ever breaking eye contact with the brunette. Green and blue meet brown. “ _Fuck_ ,” Jonas whimpered, throwing his head back. “I wanna suck one of you, _please_ ,” Jonas said with his eyelids half-closed. Isak and Even didn’t break eye contact with him, but instead kept making slurping noises as they sucked him. 

 

“Do you wanna suck me, hmm?” Even asked with a sore voice, a mischievous smile on his face. Isak mouthed Even’s cheeks, a trail of saliva still linking his mouth to Jonas’ cock. Jonas nodded, “Yes, please.” He gulped, “Wanna… wanna try.”

 

Even knelt again until he was by Jonas, and kissed him on his cheekbone, “Of course, baby.” Isak was still making obscene noises with his mouth. “If you want, you can suck me and Isak can open me up?”

 

Jonas frowned at him, sweat accumulating on his frown. “Open you up?”

 

Even giggled and rose his eyebrows, “What, you thought he’s going to fuck me without preparing me, hmm?”

 

Jonas pulled from Isak’s hair, until his dick fell against his body. “I’m too sensitive,” he told Isak when he pouted at him.

 

He looked at Even again, “I… I thought that you topped.”

 

Isak, with his head on Jonas’ thigh, laughed. “That’s pretty heteronormative.”

 

“We switch,” Even explained. “Or it’d get boring.” Isak stood up and went around the bed to fetch the lube on the nightstand.

 

“Just tell me when you want me to add another finger, ‘kay?” Isak asked his boyfriend, standing by the bed. Even stretched his legs and placed them over Isak’s shoulders.

 

“Come here, sweetheart,” Even said with that deep voice which, Jonas had to admit, was very sexy.

 

Jonas flustered and tried to hide his smile as he got closer to Even, who gasped when Isak introduced his index finger inside him. “Fuck, so good, Isak,” he said, arching his neck. Isak noticed that his boyfriend was tight. He hadn’t bottomed lately.

 

“Just do what you feel like, okay?” Even said to Jonas, curling the strands of his dark hair, almost as if he was trying to reassure him.

 

It wasn’t the best position, considering that Even had his legs over Isak’s shoulders. He liked the sweaty smell emanating from Even’s crotch. The pubic hair down there was a bit darker than the hair on his head, the kind of dark yellow he had under his armpits, similar to Isak’s. Jonas licked the tip of Even’s dick. It was salty. Saltier than he had expected, but that didn’t mean that it wasn’t good.

 

Jonas put a bit of the dick inside his mouth, and then tried to swallow a bit more, but his gag reflex prevented him from doing so. “Shh…,” Even said. Jonas then noticed that the older boy was brushing his neck with his thumb. “Take it easy, okay? You can just lick it, if you want.”

 

Jonas nodded, and ran his tongue from the base of the penis up to the tip, playing with the slit and running his tongue in circles. It seemed to have a result, probably also due to the fact that Isak had two fingers now inside his lover. Even covered his eyes with his arms as he tried to keep himself from moaning. He failed, though, despite biting his lip.

 

“Do you want me to add a third one?” Isak asked, slowly moving the two fingers in and out. Jonas, meanwhile, was still licking Even’s dick. He had decided to run his fingers up and down Even’s lean chest. Sometimes he’d stop by one of the nipples and his fingers would flicker around it, the nipple hardening even more. Jonas knew that everytime he brushed them they gave Even a pleasurable pain.

 

Even, with his arms still covering his eyes, nodded. “Can’t hear you, baby,” Isak said, already coating another finger with lube.

 

“ _Fuck_ , Isak, don’t be a fucking tease.” Jonas laughed against the dick. Even’s mouth widened when he felt the third finger slowly opening him. He sighed once Isak was buried inside him, up to his knuckles.

 

“Jonas, can I eat you out?” Even asked, now with his eyes uncovered, full of lust. He was looking at the boy.

 

“Eat me what?”

 

“Eat your ass,” Even explained with a smile. “Trust me, it feels fucking amazing. Just sit on my face.”

 

The thought of him having his asshole against Even’s tongue while Isak fingered Even made Jonas feel dizzy.

 

He did as he was told, placing his knees on both sides of Even’s torso, looking at Isak. “He’s great at it,” Isak mentioned, smiling at his friend. “Although rumour has it that you’re also great at eating girls out.”

 

Jonas laughed, and leaned to give Isak a chaste kiss as Even positioned himself underneath his ass. Even tried to look at his boyfriend between Jonas’ thighs, running his nose across his perineum in the process. “Isak, please fuck me already.”

 

Isak kissed Jonas again before answering, “No need to be so bossy, Even,” he said with a giggle. He stretched his arm and fumbled for a condom on the nightstand, opening it afterwards with his teeth. Jonas stared at his friend while he rolled it on. He’d never thought that he’d get to see Isak put a condom on, or that he’d be so aroused by it.

 

The soft tap on his ass made him come back to reality. “If you don’t like it, just say it, okay?” Even asked underneath him. He was so caring… “If you don’t lick my ass, I’ll never know whether I like it or not.”

 

And Even obliged, touching the center of Jonas’ rosebud with the tip of his tongue and, although it wasn’t planned, Isak began entering him in that exact moment. Even moaned when he felt the tip of Isak’s dick getting inside him.

 

At first, Jonas didn’t feel that much. His hole tightened every time Even hit the centre with his tongue, but things changed when Even actually started to eat him out. Jonas never knew that there were so many nerves there. Hell, he didn’t even know that people licked other people down there. It was such a private place. Probably the most private place in his body. And he had his best friend’s boyfriend licking and savouring it as if it were a cake.

 

When he bit his lip, rolling his eyes in his skull, Isak chuckled. The blond boy had already created a rhythm. He was holding Even from his ankles as he pulled in and out completely, getting faster. “We told you it felt really good.”

 

Jonas, too gone, just replied with a hum. He threw his head backwards, and Isak took the chance to bury himself completely inside Even and lean to bite Jonas’ neck.

 

“Fuck, Issy,” Jonas whimpered, followed by a moan coming from Even. Isak was probably hitting his sweet spot right now. He then noticed that his legs were spasming a bit and he felt like closing them; the pleasure was too much and his dick hurt from not being released. He wrapped it with his hand, but Isak pulled it away.

 

“Let me help you out,” he said, and leaned once again, still undulating his hips against Even, and moved his mouth around until Jonas’ dick fell inside his mouth.

 

“ _Fuck_.” Jonas then noticed that Even’s mouth wasn’t against his ass anymore. “Everything okay down there?” 

 

Even cleaned the saliva that was running down his chin with the back of his hand before replying. “Yeah, just give me a sec.” His jaws ached and everytime Isak hit his prostate his technique got worse, and he didn’t want Jonas to get rimmed badly. “For the record, Isak, getting fucked while rimming someone is fantastic. We should do this more often, baby.”

 

Isak, on the other hand, laughed with Jonas’ dick still in his mouth. Even, who wasn’t expecting a reply, began massaging Jonas’ perineum, and the boy felt like he could explode right now.

 

Jonas had his hands on Isak’s head, trying not to fall over, which proved to be difficult considering that Isak was bobbing his head up and down as he thrust inside his lover, who moaned every time Isak hit his prostate.

 

Jonas lowered his ass a bit, and Even, who understood the message, chuckled. “Okay, no need to be impatient,” he said as he spread Jonas’ buttcheeks again, the pucker he had been licking tightening with expectation.

 

When Even buried his head again between his cheeks, Jonas used one of his hands to hold him firmly against his ass. Even moaned in response, probably due to being fucked by Isak and controlled by Jonas at the same time, although Jonas didn’t know which was the main reason.

 

Jonas saw how Isak’s thrusts were getting more erratic, and he let Jonas’ dick fall from his mouth, leaving a strand of precome on his best friend’s cheek along the way. Even, who now had his legs around Isak’s waist, pushed him harder against his own body, and soon Isak was grunting and filling the condom with his seed.

 

If Jonas had to be honest, this was one of the most beautiful things he had ever witnessed. Isak, arching his back and throwing his head backwards as he grunted, eyes closed and mouth open, his neck and chest completely red as he reached orgasm. It was just beautiful.

 

Even winced when Isak pulled out, but didn’t stop rimming Jonas. Isak tied the condom and threw it to the bin and drank from the bottle of water before lying next to his boyfriend, his chest panting. He observed how Even licked Jonas’ hole. His best friend was babbling, saying Even’s name, swear words and other words Isak couldn’t identify.

 

“Stop, please. Even, I don’t wanna cum.” Jonas gasped for air, and immediately Even removed his tongue from his hole. Jonas then laid with his head on Even’s flushed chest, smiling.

 

“That was… fantastic,” he sentenced. Even, who was running his hand up and down Jonas’ arm, gave him a smug smile. “Now I understand why you two never leave the room,” he said to Isak.

 

“Fuck off.” Isak pretended to be angry, but smiled at his friend. He had his elbow against the bed, head on his hand as he observed his boyfriend and his best friend cuddled.

 

Even looked at him, “By the way, baby, that was fucking great. You should top me more often.”

 

 _Takk_ , Isak murmured. “But I like bottoming too.” He looked at Jonas and then at Even before raising his eyebrows. “So, up for round two?”

 

***

 

Isak was now lying on his chest, with Jonas’  legs over his shoulders as Even prepared him. Jonas laughed.

 

“What?” Isak said, grabbing Jonas’ hard dick.

 

“Nothing.” He placed one of Isak’s curls behind Isak’s ears.

 

“You can say it.”

 

Jonas blished, “I… Can you, or would you like to, finger me? Just one finger.”

 

Isak smiled at him and looked over his shoulder, “Even, give me the lube.”

 

The older boy did so, and buried himself inside Isak, until his thin hips touched Isak’s butt. Isak’s jaw was wide open as he felt Even stretching his walls with his dick.

 

“Let me help you,” Jonas said when he realised that Isak wouldn’t coate his finger with lube. He took Isak’s index finger and coated it with lube, as Isak, with his head on his thighs, left some soft kisses there.

 

“Not that fast, Evy,” Isak said before placing his finger against Jonas’ entrance. “If it hurts or you want me to stop, _fuck_ ,” Even had hit his prostate, “you tell me and I stop, okay?”

 

Jonas nodded, eagerly waiting for this. His dick was proof of it: he felt like it’d explode. Even winked at him as he entered his boyfriend and pulled out, holding Isak from his hips. He then noticed that Isak was rubbing his dick against the mattress.

 

“I think that the rimming from before will make this easier,” Isak said, and moved one of Jonas’ legs to be more comfortable. In that moment, Even covered Isak’s body with his own, leaving soft kisses on his neck and cheeks, still fucking him the way Isak liked.

 

Isak’s finger entered Jonas’ hairy hole. Slowly, but without stopping. Jonas had clenched his eyes and was now pumping his dick. It hurt. He should’ve come earlier. He also avoided looking at Isak, between his legs, and Even’s body moving on top of him. It only aroused him even more. Isak’s eyes were completely blown out and his face blushed as he tried to concentrate on entering Jonas, his mouth slightly open. From time to time he’d roll his eyes, especially when Even hit his prostate and bit his ear at the same time.

 

And, fuck, Jonas loved the sharp feeling of Isak’s finger inside of him, touching his inner walls. And, finally, it hit that spot. The spot Isak had told Magnus about when their friend asked him how two boys have sex.

 

 _There’s a special spot inside your butt_ , Isak explained. _That’s why you can reach orgasm, Mags. And, trust me, if you have a dick hitting it often it makes you writhe and forget your name_.

 

Jonas arched his neck and shouted something that resembled a _fuck_. Isak smiled, knowing that his reaction was due to his finger. He hit the spot again. And again. And again. And Jonas was moving his legs like a madman. He had been leaning on his elbows, but now was completely lying on the bed, scratching his chest with his nails as that were to stop the pleasure coming from his abused prostate. Even, who had been clashing his hips against Isak’s, had finally filled the condom with his seed. Isak always thought that Even was even more gorgeous than usual when he came and reached orgasm. Normally, the veins on his neck were more visible, and his neck and chest were flushed, his skin covered in a thin layer of sweat. He’d roll his eyes and bite his lip, trying to keep from mewling, and the muscles on his thighs and ass would tense before releasing. His toes would curl in the process and when they were doing the missionary, Even would always kiss Isak, his hair tingling Isak’s face. 

 

As usual, he let out a satisfied gasped and pulled out from Isak just to observe what his boyfriend was doing to their friend, a warm smile on his face. He was surprised that Isak hadn’t orgasmed, but maybe it was due to the fact that he hadn’t last that long plus Isak being concentrated on his friend. Also, Even knew that for Isak the party had only begun.

 

Even took the chance to stand up and grab the bottle of water and took the condom off. “Fuck, how did it get so hot in here?” he said before drinking. Jonas was now just gasping; Isak had given him a rest and now was only feeling his walls with his fingers. Jonas combed his hair, trying to get the curls out of his face so that he wouldn’t sweat that much, but the dark curls kept falling on his face.

 

“Fuck, Isak.” Isak pulled his finger out and crawled until his body was on top of Jonas, and kissed him on the corner of his lips. The brunette boy unconsciously wrapped his arm around Isak’s waist and then kissed him on his temple.

 

“You two look really good like that,” Even commented, leaving the bottle again on the floor. He had splashed some water on his chest, trying to cool down.

 

Jonas looked up to him. He had begun running his fingers down Isak’s back, soothing him. “That’s exactly what I thought when I saw you sleeping naked.”

 

Even rose his eyebrows, “Did you?”

 

“Hmm… I think you deserved to be hanging in The Louvre or some shit.”

 

Isak chuckled, “That’s very nice but I need to, like, pee.” Jonas laughed. He certainly wasn’t expecting that.

 

Isak stood up and left the room, naked, Even following him with his gaze. He knelt on the bed next to Jonas. “Thank you,” Jonas said. “You two are so… caring. I love how this feels so casual.”

 

Even laid next to him, tangling his legs with Jonas’. “Sex is supposed to be caring, right?” He held Jonas from his chin and kissed him. The younger boy hummed in the kiss, and when Even broke it he gave him a drunken look.

 

“Do you feel weird about this?” Even asked. He had now his elbow against the bed and his head on his hand.

 

“Not really. Feels great.”

 

“Well, we still have to cum.” Even gave him an evil smile and ran his fingers over Jonas’ dick. It was still hard, and purple. “Can’t believe Isak is still up to it. He’s normally jelly after he comes.”

  
Jonas gave a ragged gasp when he felt the fingers. “Playing without me?” A voice interrupted. Isak jumped on the bed next to Jonas.

 

“I wanna top you,” Jonas said out of the blue. He held Isak from his neck and kissed him. “If you want to,” he whispered against his lips.

 

“Only if I can ride you.”

 

“Fuck, _Issy_.” The image was already making him feel dizzy.

 

Even laughed next to them. “I feel like a third wheel now.” He sat against the headboard, and Jonas followed suit, taking the chance to kiss Even. Isak, meanwhile, was now opening another condom, and threw the bottle of lube on Jonas’ lap.

 

He rolled it on Jonas’ dick skilfully as his boyfriend and best friend stared at him after breaking the kiss, and Jonas then coated his dick with lube. After that, Isak placed his knees on both sides of Jonas’ hairy thighs, hands on his friend’s shoulders in order to keep his equilibrium. “You do it,” Isak said, and Jonas guided his dick against Isak’s entrance.

 

Isak buried himself slowly, waiting when needed and gasping every time the dick stretched him a bit; even if he’d just bottomed for his boyfriend, his best friend was well-endowed as well and his dick a bit thick.

 

Isak’s face was poetry. His lips hang open and tremble, and he’d let out a soft whine every time he’d sink a bit further down. Jonas was running his hands up and down his thighs, and Even had intertwined his fingers with Isak’s, whose knuckles were now white.

 

“Shit, you’re so big, Jonas,” Isak complained, and he finally bottomed out, his chest heaving.

 

“Kiss me,” his friend whispered, and Isak leaned until their lips sealed. He took the chance and began rolling his hips the way he knew Even liked it, and probably Jonas would too: long and deep.

 

He let Even’s hand go and pressed both against Jonas’ chest, gaining speed. Even, meanwhile, was placing fluttery kissed on Jonas’ sweaty shoulder, while the other boy had his hands on Isak’s hips, and smiled every time Isak would whimper. Isak went for a kiss, but instead kept his mouth hovering over Jonas’, too gone for even kissing him.

 

“You’re doing great,” Even told his friend, who was now curling his toes. This was completely different to having sex with a girl, Jonas thought. It didn’t mean that it was worse, though. “Try and raise your hips to meet Isak halfway,” Even suggested.

 

And Jonas did so, thrusting with more speed than he expected. And Isak almost jumped when Jonas’ dick hit his prostate, arching his back and his head falling backwards. When he scratched his chest with his nails, Jonas felt the tender scars come in contact with the sweat on his skin and the heat of the room. The burning he felt was, surprisingly, quite pleasing.

 

“Shit, sorry,” Isak said, but he didn’t stop fucking himself on Jonas’ dick. He was so gone, Jonas thought. Right now, the only sounds that filled the room were the creak of the bed, Isak’s sighs and moans, accompanied sometimes by Jonas’ grunts and Even’s kisses on Jonas’ neck. Isak whimpered when Even touched his dick with his fingers.

 

“Can’t believe you’re so hard, baby,” Even said. “You just came in my ass and now you’re all ready and hard for Jonas.”

 

Isak just babbled in response, and a smile curled on Even’s lips when he saw his baby all wrecked and gone for Jonas. It’s not like Isak would’ve responded anyways, he was too focused on Jonas, his arms now around Jonas’ neck and undulating his hips at a higher speed. Even grabbed his dick, bumping it, and Isak dived for another kiss with Jonas, who traced the bone of his cheek with his hand.

 

“I’m going to come,” Isak managed to say, and Jonas held him tight from his shoulders in order to increase the speed. The only sounds audible in the bedroom now where Jonas’ pelvis slapping against Isak’s thighs as well as the sounds coming from their mouths. Even was still playing with Isak’s dick, who grunted when he felt how he had reached orgasm. Jonas observed how Isak reacted as he spilled his torso with sperm. Isak’s thighs would spams, and he’d let out a guttural grunt as his abs tightened. He let his head fall against Jonas’, gasping for air as he felt Jonas cum inside him, filling the condom. Even looked at them without saying and with a smile on his face. Isak kissed Jonas as he came, although the boy was moaning and had his mouth wide open already, his eyebrows frowning.

 

Isak pulled the dick out, getting himself between his boyfriend and Jonas, whose chest was still heaving as he came back from heaven. “That was…” he gasped.

 

“Amazing?” Even filled in. He was running his fingers through his hair. Isak pulled from Jonas’ hand until he had him cuddled against his back.

 

“Cuddle me too,” Isak pouted, and Even laughed before obliging.

 

“For the record, this has been one of the best sexual experiences I’ve ever had,” Jonas said against Isak’s neck.

 

“Me too, but I’m too sore now,” Even replied, his arm over Isak’s hips and his fingers running over Jonas’ leg and ribs, soothing him. “And poor Isak, God, I though you’d split him in too.”

 

Isak had his face against Even’s sweaty chest, “Now I understand why you were always having sex with girls in high school.”

 

Jonas chuckled, but ignored the comment. “I want one of you to top me, want to feel what it’s like.”

 

“Well, maybe next time,” Even said. “I’m sure we’ve tired you out.”

 

He was right, he felt like he was about to fall asleep: cuddling someone after sex plus the caresses on his skin where making him doze off. He decided, even though against his will, that he should probably go to his bedroom to sleep before it was too late. The picture he had bumped into when he came into Isak’s bedroom was about to appear in front of him again: Even would bring Isak closer to his body, and they’d fall asleep together.

 

He knelt on the bed, about to stand up, when he felt Isak’s hand holding him from his wrist. “Where do you think you’re going?”

 

Jonas looked at him, frowning his forehead. “Uh… To my bedroom.”

 

Isak shook his head and squinted his eyes. Even was staring at him with a tender smile on his face. “No way,” his best friend say, pulling a bit from his wrist. “You can stay with us.”

 

And he did.

  
  



End file.
